The Fellrin Campaign
The World of Fellrin Based on a mixture of Skyrim/Fallout 3, the Fellrin Campaign is set in the post-apocalyptic Europe-like continent of Fellrin, which was devestated by a plague that killed off most organisms around the world. In its wake it poisoned water supplies, turned once-lush environments into barren wastelands, and for the few that survived its onslaught, many creatures became horribly mutated, making mutated game unsuitable for eating, and leaving mutated animals and people as crazed, tumor-riddled psychopaths. But slowly civilization rebuilds itself, and now settlements dot the landscape, struggling to survive under the harsh realities of the new world. Shiny stones, tribal beads, and various teeth are the currencies of the continent, and fresh water is more valuable than gold. There is some trade between settlements, but roving bands of cannibals, bandits, mutants and mutatagenic monsters threaten anyone and everyone outside of city walls. Session I Brought together as hired muscle for a caravan are the current characters of this campaign; Bicardi (Esteban's character), a disillusioned and cynical Cleric looking for the next pay check; Annoying Snotbrain Trevine the II (Danny's character), a Half-Elf Ranger-Scout who should never, ever be given money; Im-Rumreichen Unehelich (Phillip's character), a snarky, finger-waggling Elven wizard who is in dire need of more attack spells; and Yuuka Sakuya (Gabe's character), a 9-year-old girl who uses her apparent innocence to her advantage, and goes Sailor Moon in battle. Their mission was to protect a caravan, delivering what they later found out was a strange type of modified water, on its way to New London, a five-day trek from the Town of Paths, where the campaign begun. On the second day, they discovered a ghost town with seemingly ominous squeeking. Though they chose to pass the town, the GM later told them it was filled with loot, reminding us that, like in Skyrim and Fallout, though exploring and looting everything may be dangerous - it is often very rewarding. On the third day the caravan was ambushed by a group of crazed tribesman. Losing one horse and one driver in the fight, they latched the cart of the dead horse to another for the rest of their journey. With the last two days being uneventful, the group made it to New London, each earning (the equivalent of) 500gp in stones, beads, and teeth. Session 2 Immediately after making it to New London, the group of adventurers were escorted to the headquarters of their employers. Claiming to be fighting to save the world, they asked the adventurers if they would join them. Being somewhat wary of such an alliance so soon, they opted out for now, to mull it over. As Yuuka, Travin, and Unelich left the headquarters, a piercing scream was heard several blocks away. Rushing over to see what was the matter, the three found a hysteric woman pleading for them to save her daughter, who she just found out got kidnapped by bandits. After overhearing the offer of a reward, two more passerby's joined the conversation, a rather quiet, yet skilled, thief, Rowland (Aaron's character), and a whore-ish Elven spellslinger (Cameron's character). After agreeing to help the woman, the five made their way to the trade district of New London, where they restocked on food and healing potions (with a round of free rations for almost everyone, courtesy of Cameron's.... unique way of haggling). After talking with the weapon's merchant, we heard that a group of bandits also stole a shipment of his weapons and armor, and that if we got the armor back we'd be greatly rewarded. After a quick dispute about which target to go after first, the adventurers eventually settled on heading south-east to find the missing girl, and perhaps the equipment with her. While most of us rested well that evening, Rowland (Aaron's character) stayed busy, interrupting a bar fight and getting a not-so-guilty man arrested, with a nice profit of 200 monies. The trek south-east remained mostly uneventful until one evening, when a large figure was spotted running over a dune in the moonlight. A Deathless (equivalent to a Deathclaw) was on the prowl, and while the group tried to hide, Unelich made just a bit too much noise. The Deathless charged at Unelich, covering a staggering 80 ft in one turn and still with enough energy to attack Unelich, bringing him to -2hp in one hit. Inorder to save Unelich and disable the Deathless for a short amount of time, Yuuka created a fragile shield, trapping the Deathless inside. With it locked, for however short of time, she stablized Unelich, who then summoned a Mount in order to run away with his life, and distracting it from attacking the rest of the group, The next day, a weary party regrouped with Unelich, and spent some time to rest. Later, after days of following abandoned bandit camp after abandoned bandit camp, the group found them. There was one very large, very fat mutant - obviously the leader - and several crazed canni-bandits. Hoping to find the girl and the armor, Rowland sneaked off while waiting for the rest of the party to distract the canni-bandits. Unleashing a powerful surprise attack, the party nearly brought the Fat Man to his knees, yet he charged through the pain, bypassing Yuuka's frontal defense, and attacking Unelich, bringing him to negative hp yet again, as well as Cameron. Defending them, Yuuka jumped up the ledge, and landed on the Fat Man with her glaive. Meanwhile, Rowland entered one of the large tents of the bandits undetected, and found the girl tied to a strange contraption. Accidentally setting it off, it ripped the arms off the poor woman. Her scream could be heard from across the battlefield, and a bandit broke from the attacking group to check it out - Rowland was one step ahead, and the canni-bandit didn't even know what hit him once it entered the tent. Travin and Yuuka fended off most of the other bandits as Unelich and Cameron used some potions to try and get into positive hp; unfortunately, Travin too was nearly felled, to the point that Yuuka cast a shield around the three to keep them from the adjacent canni-bandits. One, however, jumped over the wall and pinned Travin, biting chunks out of him. Yuuka finished up the rest of the bandits, including the one pinning Travin. After treating the woman's wounds as best we could, we all rested up for the trek to Haven(?), a three days walk West from the bandit camp. On the way the group met an ominous, "lost" caravan with very sketchy people. Afterwards we chanced upon another caravan, this time with everyone around it dead, most likely from dehydration. Yuuka managed to find a Dragonplate curraiss inside with a Shadow enchantment, which Unrühmlichen then disenchanted and enchanted Rowland's armor with it. The session ended with the weary group reaching Haven. Session 3 Upon reaching Haven, the group dropped the now armless girl off at the nearest hospital, and then went about their own ways, buying supplies and resting up. Rowland, being the sneaky bastard that he is, broke into the blacksmith's and stole all of his gold (but none of his inventory). Ironically, Livin' La Vida Loca and Unrühmlichen tried to break into the blacksmith's the very next day, and were caught as they tried to freeze then burn the lock off the rear door. Meanwhile, Rowland and Bicardi Rhum made a friend out of character in a tavern bar fight, and he happily joined the group. The next morning, Yuuka and Travin had to get the two imbeciles out of jail after giving them several lashes (it wasn't fun at all, I assure you~). Heading out once more, the group set out for New London ('Manipola') to return the armorer's cart of equipment. On the way they happened upon a group of cows, and while they were originally cautious, a mighty voice from the sky bellowed, "THEY ARE FOOD. YOU EAT THEM. THEY ARE NOT DANGEROUS. YOU'RE WELCOME." And they did harvest the cows, and create jerky, and there was much rejoicing. I believe the only other instance of interest during this trip was an ambush from another group of Canni-bandits whose interests were piqued by shiny armor in the cart. Peter proved a useful addition to the party when he helped take out the canni-bandits, and we once again learned how squishy Unrühmlichen was. Once the band of adventurers made it to New London and returned the armorer's equipment, after ecieving their reward they found themselves hired by a very large, very intimidating Orc named Bu Gug Maloofa Shalakasaza {insert real name here), and prepared for the two-week trek to some mysterious Math Dwarf ruins... ~~ Besides this, i can't for the life of me remember anything else that happened during this session; if anyone DOES recall what happened, editting and adding to this would be greatly appreciated~~ Session 4 We found our adventurers preparing for the two week trek to Mr. Orc's Dwarven Ruins. After much buying of food and supplies at Mr. Orc's expense, the group set out. Right as we got out of town, though, we were stopped by a platoon of bandits; with nearly 50 of them in the way of the cart, Mr. Orc found this to be a great hindrance, and we all learned how foolish it was to get in Mr. Orc's way of his treasure as he slaughtered every single bandit single-handedly. Continuing on the journey we ran into the expected group of canni-bandits and various wandering merchants (selling pesh and other questionable items). At one point, the group ran into a very large Bear; it seemed ready to attack until Yuuka fawned over it and Travin gave it some jerky; afterwards we got the uncanny feeling that we were being followed by it, but that wasn't really a problem. Travin was foolish, as on the way we stopped by a gypsy camp where he thought it would be a good idea to purchase a DAAG. The very next morning, it had already run off, with its tracks leading towards the gypsy camp again - we guess it really was trained, but only to swindle people out of their money. We also nearly ran into three Deathclaws making their way across a dune. Unrühmlichen once again very nearly alerted them, and it was only because some nearby cows made the fatal mistake of mooing that the Deathclaws didn't find us and slaughter us to little tiny bits. When asked if he could've handled it if the situation turned sour, Mr. Orc said that while he could handle a lone Deathless with relative ease, three might not be so easily done. After two week's travel, in a mostly unremarkable spot, Mr. Orc ordered us to halt, and exclaimed that we were there. While we all thought he was on a pesh dream, he pulled out a key and stuck it into the dirt, and a huge doorway rose from the ground. Mr. Orc told us we'd have to go inside, and that he had to remain at the doorway or else it would shut. Wary, the group entered, and found a huge entrance hall with one set of working doors, two collapsed archways, and five levers. Upon pulling one, gears and machinery could be heard, but it originally worked via hydrolics, and the water had long since disappeared. After way too much caution, the group pulled all the levers, and continued into the next room. There were many elaborate math puzzles in the following rooms, signiture of the TechnoMathDwarves (Tigomancers). it would be long and tedious to restate each puzzle, the details of each can be found [http://strolen.com/viewing/Four_5s_A_Puzzle_Dungeon here]. The majority of the puzzles were solved by Team Face, and apparent young genius, Yuuka, though Trap 2 denied reality because the math was incorrect, and when faced with this problem broke down and opened up anyways. Bicardi Rhum showed his intelligence when right after reading the third puzzle's inscription he said, "It's zero, right?" at which point Yuuka was stupid and peeked at what cards The Higher Being had in his hand. This trap, too, said, "Oops." and opened up without incident. On the fourth puzzle, Yuuka eventually found the answers using the magic of Mathematics and Arithmetic, though the final switch had an incorrect equation, and Robert character got his fingers chopped off. After his bouts of swearing were over, the group proceeded into the Loot Hall, where they found mounds of useless gold, useless gems, but a slew of magical and useful items including but not limited to: potions, a chain shirt with +3 elemental resistance, a Curséd Axe of Desperate Damage, a full set of Adamantium Armor (for Mr. Orc of course), and a Darth Maulian Dual Sword of Spell Storing. Once we got back to Mr. Orc, he took a few potions and the Adamantium Armor, and left the rest of the loot with us, victorious and merry (well, as merry as Robert could be at least Orc had a Ring of Regeneration on him, and as his reward Robert got to use it to regrow his fingers back, though it would take two weekes and would cause non-stop fiery pain in his hand.), we set out back for New London née Manipola. During the trip we noticed a Deathless travelling alone one night, but it was pale, limping, and covered with wounds as if it was crushed by something. Mr. Orc knew of no creature that could do that to a Deathless, and nobody slept easily that night. Another night and another threat; a giant Supermutant attacked the group, and of course, Mr. Orc just sat by the cart and mentally took bets on the fight. Robert did major damage to the monster with a Brace against his charge, Yuuka launched Busters and Glaive attacks and was once again unharmed in battle. Bicardi Rhum did HUGE damage with the new Axe we found, but the fact that he was knocked unconscious by it was how we figured it was cursed (turns out it does 2x damage to enemies, but does 10 hp damage to the player as well as temporarily reducing their Constitution score by 1). Eventually Yuuka made a beautiful arc with her glaive and gutted the supermutant in a spray of viscera. Finally they reached New London née Manipola, and after a night's rest, were contacted by the Secret Orgination of Water Reclamation (or SOWR; name subject to change) for a desperate mission; a group of bandits took over a watering hole that SOWR needed samples from; our mission was to get those samples and wipe out the bandit threat. Being another day's dollar and another day's adventure, we agreed to the quest, ending the session. Category:Campaigns & Sessions